


Centre Stage

by softchanlix



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: I wrote this at like 2am I’m sorry, M/M, chan is mentioned once, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softchanlix/pseuds/softchanlix
Summary: This is just a oneshot/ short fic I wrote for @chanlixual on Twitter (I’m sorry it’s not that great but I tried ahaha)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Centre Stage

Felix stands in front of the mirror in the dressing room, looking over his outfit carefully. 

He is dressed in tight black pants and a sheer button up shirt, but that was all. He was barefoot, too, and his makeup was done to look smoky and, well, sexy.

Safe to say, Felix was hot. And he knew it.

However, he was undoubtedly very nervous for this particular stage, only because he would be performing alone. Sure, Felix could be cute and cuddly and practically spill over with glitter and sunshine, but he also wanted to show everyone he has another side.

He wanted to show everyone, including his fellow members, that he could be sexy and sensual. 

Felix wanted to surprise them all.

He heard the cue for him to go on stage, so he went, shaking his hands to get rid of the nerves. 

Chan met him at the edge, smiling.

“You’re going to do wonderfully Felix! You’ve got this!”

All Felix can do is smile and giggle. No one but him and a few staff knew what was going to happen, and now that the nerves were gone, he was excited. 

“Thank you Channie! I hope you enjoy it ~”

Felix walks up the steps carefully and slowly, since the stage was already dark. He could see the tiny dots of Stay’s lights, and to him, they were stars.  
The crowd let out a few screams and whistles before it all went quiet. 

Felix lays on the stage before assuming the position of someone who was asleep, and when the first few seconds of Good For You - Selena Gomez played, he could hear the crowd suck in a collective breath. 

All he does is smirks, and moves his body amongst the stage, and he rises, graceful and slow while the music plays in the background. Felix moves his feet around with that of a cat, smooth and light.  
Once the lights hit, he smiles when the crowd finally realises that not only is his outfit stunning, but that they also realised that it was just him.

This was what Felix wanted, and when he water started pouring to the chorus, he does what he’s always wanted to do, and unbuttons his shirt. 

“Now you say I got a touch  
So good, so good  
Make you never wanna leave  
So don't, so don't”

The shirt slips off his shoulders as Felix twirls to the music, eyes closed and skin tingling. 

Felix was completely immersed in the dance that the sounds of the music and the crowd blended together, blurring into one sound. By the time he’d finished, he was drenched, shirtless and breathing heavily.

But it was all worth it when he turned around to see his members faces.

Especially Chan’s.

**Author's Note:**

> If you did read this please comment or give a kudos (whatever you feel like), this is my first fic here and I would appreciate any criticism:D


End file.
